Jasmine the Vampire
by ShadowSlayyerr44
Summary: Jasmine was acting wierd and liefs getting worried whats wrong with her read to find out
1. Prologe

_Lief: Jasmine can you do the disclaimer for me _

_Jasmine: yes Lief Deltoraquestforever545 does not own Deltora or anything related _

_**Jasmine the vampire**_

_Ch 1 A dark night_

Jasmine woke up and her neck hurt and, remembered she got bit by a vampire but, she didn't know who bit her or how she got in her room. All she remembered was she was walking in the forest when she heard a noise and, then scared she didn't know who that was. And then something interrupted her thoughts and, said "you remember your old friend well, he's right behind you and suddenly Jasmine felt weak and fell on the ground. And she woke up now and wondered how she got there, then she saw Lief (17) sitting on the chair and then she knew.

Lief was just sitting there looking at Jasmine sleeping and remembered last night.

**Flashback…**

Lief ran to Barda in the hall and asked him "where's Jasmine she's missing. " I... I can't find her." Barda wasn't surprised of Lief's outburst he knew Lief liked Jasmine and Jasmine liked Lief but he'd better answer soon or Lief would get mad and said "Calm down Lief, Jasmine's fine she probably visited the forests".

"No" Lief almost yelled. "I have a feeling she's in trouble Barda and I saw on the opal…Lief was scared to say what he saw. Barda looked shocked and said "Lief are you okay".

"Fine" Lief croaked, but Barda knew Lief was not okay cause couldn't breathe.


	2. Continuing the Flashback

_Disclaimer: Deltoraquestforever545 does not own Deltora Quest _Emily Rodda does.

_Author note I may not update often cause of school okay so don't flame me. Also D means start of the story Z means end of the story and X means time skip_

__

_Continued Flashback_

Barda was getting worried and asked again "Lief are you sure you're ok."

"Yes, Barda sorry about that." Lief said, with his breath slowing down and looked up at Barda. "Lief what did you see in the Opal?" Barda asked a little scared to hear the answer.

"Well, Barda, I saw her walking in the Forests of Silence. " Lief I told you she's okay you don't have to worry about her."

"Well no Barda I saw her walking in the forest when something came out of the bushes and attacked her and she fell down and filli and kree were sleeping in her room" Lief explained.

"Let's touch opal to see if she's okay and if what you saw was true" Barda asked.

Lief set the belt of Deltora on the table and both touched the opal and saw a girl on the ground knocked out with a puddle of blood around her, and the vision cleared and they saw that the girl was Jasmine.

They both gasped in horror as they saw Jasmine so hurt. They took their hands off of the opal and were heading to doom to tell him about Jasmine. They made it to Doom's office and Doom asked "what is wrong Lief"'.

Lief told him about the opal showing him Jasmine hurt and Doom asked "we should get to her before she loses to much blood", and they set off to find Jasmine.

When they made it there it was what they saw in the opal, Jasmine laying on the ground knocked out and bleeding. Doom got off the horse and picked up Jasmine and put her on the back of the horse and rode on to Deltora.

When they made to the palace, Doom took her to her room and set her on her bed, and left to get a nurse.

_End of Flashback_

PLZZZZZZZZZZZ REVIEW and Plz not flame me Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note-**_Hi loyal readers I'm sorry this is a author note but its important. I know I haven't been updating Jasmine the Vampire lately but I have a reason SCHOOL it kept getting in the way also I had a major writers block and couldn't update. But not that long ago I got a ideal for the next chapter which might be up this week if not then next week also I was writing a poem it is my first poem that I ever wrote. Also, the updates may become shorter. Next chapter will be in Jasmine's POV and the next chapter might suck I don't care please don't flame please. Next Chapter of Jasmine the Vampire The discovery part one._

**PREVIEW:**

'_Poor lief he doesn't know what really happened out in the forest of silence. And if he finds out he who attacked me but the real question is I don't that much myself' I thought as I walked away from my room to go find Kree and Filli . but she didn't notice that someone in a tree wearing a black hooded creature staring at her and started to laugh "Soon, Soon Jasmine you'll be mine mwahhhh"._

_And that's all the preview I don't have a lot of ideals for the next chapter so if you have some ideals please send it in a review or message. Also who is this creature and what does he want with Jasmine but here's the main question should the creature be female or male and young or old there will be a poll on my account for it okay!But before you go let me give you a proper goodbye ready set go GOODBYE! Shyanimegurl44 says goodbye til next time I know I'm dragging this on but again FAREWELL! _


End file.
